


A Dream or Something More Epilogue

by amlovabledeathmo



Series: Something More [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Fluffy, Happy, M/M, bagginshield, kiliel - Freeform, non-canon, nwalin - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/pseuds/amlovabledeathmo
Summary: The company is happy to be reunited and that sparks a few courting proposals.





	A Dream or Something More Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiennoren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiennoren/gifts).



> Eiennoren suggested I do an epilogue for A Dream or Something More and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I hope you like it.

Their return to Erebor was a happy occasion. The travelers were relieved to get home and those who had stayed behind were relieved that they all returned. 

“Is it done?” Balin asked. 

“It is done brother.” Dwalin replied when he knocked his forehead to Balin's. 

Kili was on his feet and almost healed. He was leaning a bit on Tauriel but was out and able to be hugged. 

Smeagol was walking straighter even though he looked older than he did before. Ori hugged him. “I found a book on river folk! It's old and I wondered if you'd be willing to help me verify what's written. It's so exciting to have someone who knows the subject and can make sure it's right.” 

“I would be very happy to help my friend Ori.” Smeagol replied and was promptly dragged off to the library. 

“I must be quick it seems if I want to do this properly. Our witnesses might all disappear.” Thorin spoke loudly drawing the attention of all gathered. “Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End of the Shire, re-lifer, amralime, I Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King of Erebor, in front of witnesses wish to offer you this gift and ask your permission to court you. The gift is yours whether you allow me to court you or not.” Thorin held out a silver circlet adorned with acorns carved out of gems. “It's made of silver and the acorns are carved out of brown scapolite and brown tigers eye. It has been crafted by my own hands for you.”

Everyone was silent, watching. Bilbo gently took the circlet and examined it closely. “It's lovely Thorin. Yes I will allow you to court me. Though I would have you court me even if you did not bring a gift.” 

Thorin embraced Bilbo while those gathered cheered. Shouts of “It's about time!” and “Ori and Smeagol are gonna be so mad they missed this.” were heard. 

“Wait, I thought we were already courting?” Came Bilbo's muffled voice. 

“As Balin pointed out, I am the king and therefore am expected to do things properly.” Thorin replied. 

“Does that just apply to you or are we going to have a lot more witnessed declarations soon?” Bilbo smiled up at Thorin.

“What do you me my love?” Thorin asked. 

“Well Balin and Dori have been dancing around for probably decades by now, so have Dwalin and Nori I'm sure, and yes I did hear you two kissing most nights we were flying back, and of course Kili and Tauriel.” The six Bilbo mentioned were turning quite red and shuffling about. 

“Well to be fair uncle I haven't been well enough to go to the forges but I do have Tauriel's gift sketched out.” Kili avoided looking at the elf by his side. 

“Then I look forward to accepting your courtship as well as your gift.” Tauriel spoke softly, Kili looked up at her and grinned.

“Ugh, please save the kissing for behind closed doors.” Fili said as he gently shoved his brother's shoulder. 

“Gladly! Shall we go my lady?” Kili offered his arm and wiggled his eyebrows. Tauriel took his arm and laughed brightly. 

“Wait! Please.” Everyone turned to Nori who drew in a deep breath before he nervously approached Dwalin. “Dwalin son of Fundin, Captain of the Guard, I Nori son of Dri, spymaster, in front of witnesses wish to offer you a gift and ask your permission to court you.” Nori pulled a small bag out of his pocket. “The gift is yours even if you deny my courtship.” Nori hesitantly held the bag out to Dwalin who took it carefully and dumped the contents into his hand. It was a gold hair clip with two axes on the front. “It is made of gold and crafted by my own hands in the likeness of Grasper and Keeper. I thought it would look nice in your beard so you have axes on your front as well as your back.”

Dwalin hadn't looked up from the small clip in his hand. The company were shifting uncomfortably after a minute or so before Dwalin finally raised his head. Surprisingly there were tears on his face and he croaked out “Yes Nori. I will allow you to court me.” They too embraced and if both of them had wet faces it was surely just from rain or something. 

“Ori is really going to be mad he missed this.” Dori muttered.


End file.
